Konoha Prodigies High school
by TheYokaiOtaku
Summary: Naruto, A 16 year old boy who is being shunned by his village because of whats under his cap.Only one person accepts him,his guardian,Ayako.But unfortunately he is seperated from her to go to a school called 'Konoha Prodigies high school' where only 'chosen' ones go. But these 'chosen' ones aren't exactly humans...I mean, Naruto is a human unlike them...Right? (I don't own the pic)
1. I am Uzumaki Naruto!

**Hey guys ^^ This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys will enjoy it :D .And I think I'm gonna add some extra characters :3 . By the way the first few chapters will be fillers but I'll try my best to reduce the number of fillers ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto's POV_  
_" Naruto! Your gonna be late for school!" screamed the everyday voice that wakes me up from the kitchen.  
I lazily opened one of my eyes to see the alarm clock staring mockingly at me.  
**7:50**  
It took me while to understand the whole situation.  
_Shit! I'm gonna be late for school!  
_  
**Normal POV  
**Naruto's eyes shot open as he is struggling to take off the sheet which was in his way. He finally removed the sheets which were in his way. His spiky blonde hair hidden under his sleeping cap and his face clearly showing he wants to sleep more. Bags under his blue eyes. His legs carrying him to the kitchen he finally stopped and glared at his guardian who was supposed to wake up the angry teen who spent his whole night studying for his Physics test.

"Ayako! You were supposed to wake me up more early" shouted Naruto.

"Well at least I woke you up anyway didn't I?" replied Ayako calmly. Her scarlet eyes staring at Naruto boredly. Her long brown hair tied up into a bun. A cigarette popping out of her mouth.

" That's true! But-"

"Just get dressed quickly and go to school,Brat".

With one final glare Naruto stormed to the bathroom.

***

**Naruto's POV**

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my favorite blue cap.

"I'm leaving! See ya later Ayako".

Hearing no reply I just shrugged and ran out to school. I may look like an ordinary 16-year old kid with no proper family but normally I'm great at my studies and sports and I have a huge amount of stamina so running 4 miles to school is like eating ramen within 2 minutes. I sometimes think whether this is related to whats under my cap. I guess that's why I'm shunned by this whole village since no matter how much good marks I get or no matter how much trophies or medals I get I still get treated like a monster. The only person who accepts me is my guardian,Ayako. I know she tries to act tough but I've seen her break down. But she's a great role model for me since she's only 4 years older than me and bares a lot of pain under her tough mask.

_Alright I made it to school but-_

"Uzumaki Naruto! Your late to school again! This time your late by 20 minutes!" Screamed my teacher.

" I'm sorry sensei but I overslept. I guess it's because I spent my whole night studying"I try to explain.

"…For your physics test?"

"Yeah…why?"

He gives me an evil grin.

"Naruto, the physics test started 15 minutes ago"

"…"

"Better hurry to your seat because you have only another 10 minutes left!"

"EH?!"

This….is going to be a horrible day.

**Well I finished the first chapter \^0^/ Please leave a review of what you think. Hates and flames accepted J Sorry for making this chapter so short by the way….Anyways R&R**


	2. Encounter!

**Sorry guys for making the earlier chapter so short ^^" Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Roxxyyy Hope you enjoy it  
Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto  
I do not own the pic.  
Naruto's POV  
**Great!Could my life be any better? I only answered HALF of my physics paper.I let out a frustrated sigh and lowered my cap. Well at the rest of the day will be good…I think…Well you know what they say! When life gives you Ramen you eat it…or was it about lemons?...No it has to be about Ramen...Who cares!

Little did I know that this day would change my life!

**Normal POV**  
"And that's why mo-"

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Well students I already explained question number 1 and question number 2 please do the rest as homework" says Fujiri sensei,the chemistry teacher,who grabs the heavy chemistry textbook and darts out of the classroom to get away.

Just as the teacher left the students started chattering among themselves.

"Dude,did you see the piece of broccoli stuck between his teeth?!"

"I thought he'd never leave!"

"Dude,wake up!"

"I'm hungry~"

" Finally! Interval~"

"His head is sooooooooo shiny"

"Ah! So noisy! I think I'll go to the rooftop and eat" silently grumbles Naruto to himself and grabs his Bento made by Ayako, and walks out of the noisy classroom.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Finally time to eat! Too bad Fujiri-sensei gave us a tonne of homework. I was planning on playing games the whole evening but maybe I can reschedule it since I c-

_BUMP_

Ouch! My Bento escapes my grasp and falls onto the floor with a loud thud. The contents spilled on the corridor floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me and the person who bumped and silence filled the room.

"…"

"Awkward silence!" some random guy in the background yelled.

"I regained my senses and glared at the person who bumped into me to see it was a short girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes which were filled with shock and horror.

"I-I'm s-so-s-sorry! It was m-m-m-my faul-lt for d-daydreaming!P-please don't kill me" stuttered the shortie trying to gather words for her apology.

What annoyed me was the ' please-don't-kill-me' part. Just because whats under my cap,people make horrible rumors of me. Once there was a rumor that I was hired by the government to kill the president but I failed. It's kind of frustrating to see people whisper about you whenever you pass by.

"It's alright. I'll buy something to eat…I guess" I said as I lower my cap.

I hear people silently mummer amongst themselves.

"That monster will kill her"

"Yup she's a goner"

I uncomfortably shift my weight from one leg to another as I lowered my cap more.

"No! Its my fault isn't it?" said the shortie whose eyes are filled with confidence for some reason.

Huh? I expected her to give me a horrified stare and run away.

"Its alright! I don't mind" I just told her and grinned.

For some unknown reason her face turned deep red with 20 shades of red.

Weird...

Little did I know that I'll meet that shortie in a place I never expected and wanted to be...

**Haha sorry I ended it like this but I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to reveal whats under Naruto's cap And i'll try to start the main plot because these is just the background in Naruto's life anyways R&R ^^**


	3. Possible Danger Closer to the mystery!

**Ok guys I don't think I can start the main plot from here TT^TT Sorry for the false alarm ._.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
I do not own this pic**

_DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN NG_

"Well students, that will be all today I hope you all have a nice weekend" Fujihiko sensei told them and left the classroom.

"Wah~ Finally school is over!"

"U-Um…I hope you have a nice weekend"

"Hey, It your free on Sunday then can you come play games at my place? I got a awesome new game!"

"Finally school is over! Now I can read Manga throughout the day~!"

Naruto sighed happily ignoring the noisy class as he grabbed his bag and silently left the classroom.

'A whole weekend without being able to come to school…Sounds good to me!' thought Naruto happily as he cheerfully hummed to himself while kicking a stone which was sitting on the road.

He passed the familiar background which he sees everyday when going to his home. He started running letting the wind hit him. For some reason he feel positive energy overflowing out of his body. He suddenly stopped reaching his destination.

Naruto stared up the huge pale yellow, run-down building which was standing in front of him. He ran up the stairs and reached the 2nd floor. Finally suppressing his energy, he calmed himself and walked to his right side and met himself with a run-down wooden door with the number '27' carved on it.

Normally he'd expect the room behind the half broken door to be quiet while a delicious aroma escaping through the rusted window reaching Naruto's keen nose where he would deduce today's lunch.

But today? .

The fact couldn't escape from Naruto's mind . Curiosity got the best of him so he leaned towards the wooden door, his right part of his face connecting to the door and listened very closely.

**Naruto's POV**

Damn it!

I can only slightly hear Ayako's voice and A man's voice. Make that 2 men. I guess that's because of my cap that's in my way. I lifted my hand to remove the cap but stopped.

Ayako could be in danger right now. If I recklessly break in the people who might be attacking Ayako might injure me. In worst case scenario they might kill me. I have to listen what going on behind this door. I could even mistake guests as attackers and mistakingly beat them up. If I tried to eavesdrop and understand the conversation between them…well…then I can decide whether I'm gonna beat them up or not…

That's not the case! There's a huge chance that Ayako might be in danger since we don't have many guests.

I finally stopped the mental battle between my mind and reached for my cap. Whats under my cap can help me eavesdrop…

What I have been I hiding under my cap is finally going to be revealed…

I grabbed my cap and removed it. Finally what I don't ever want to see is popped out as I removed my cap…

It's my…

**Gah! Sorry for such a short chapter but I have to leave this chapter in a cliffhanger…I think you guys didn't understand the last part so I'll explain it briefly… Naruto finds some stuff weird and start wondering what might have happened to his guardian, Ayako. He hears some voices including Ayako's and two other strange men's voices. So he tried to eavesdrop but can't (The door is really strong y'know for a half broken door XD) so he reveals whats under his cap to help him eavesdrop….Well I'll tell whats the mystery under his cap in the next chapter ^^ So R&R**


	4. Mystery revealed!

**Well I guess I'll try to start the main plot from this chapter or the next chapter but this time no false alarms! I'll definitely try to start the main chapters and I'll try to make the chapters more longer. The reason why I can't make the chapters long is because I wanna keep the chapter in a cliffhanger ^^ So for the people who are cursing me for not making the chapters long there's my reason :3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
I do not own this picture**

**Naruto's POV**

Fox ears.

Yes I know it's stupid. The reason I've been hiding my head under cap is because I've had fox ears from birth. I know normal people don't have pointy, golden yellow, kind of soft fox ears. I sometimes whether there are people like me who have animal traits.

The fox ears are the reason why the whole village has shunned me. That's why I'm forced to wear a cap. That's why I'm being bullied nearly everyday (Not today although). That's the reason why after I'm bullied I have to cover my scars so Ayako won't be worried sick about me. That's the reason why I can't go anywhere without people glaring at me. That's the reason why I can't go anywhere without people spreading weird rumors about me.

Well I don't have 'human' ears.

That's right! I don't have any human ears.

Yes that's right. My ears are sticking out of my head camouflaging with my spiky blonde hair.

Like a real fox.

That's also why my canine(teeth) are sharper than a normal person.

That's also why my fingernails are longer and sharper than a normal person no matter how much I cut it.

I also have three whisker marks( I don't know how to describe it) in each cheek.

But I have much more sharper senses than a normal person.

Well that's not exactly important now.

I press my fox ears against the door and listen very closely paying attention to the words that escape from Ayako's and those 2 strangers. I could feel each movement that they are making. Its as if I'm inside the room.

"Enough! I told you I won't hand Naruto toyou people. I absolutely refuse to hand him over to you people!" I heard Ayako tell them with anger and frustration clear in her voice.

They are talking about…me?

"Ayako-san We have been ordered to bring Uzumaki Naruto-kun to our high school" One of the two strangers spoke.

High school? Huh? I'm already going to high school…Why another one?

"High school? I wouldn't call that! That place is called hell! Do you think I'll let him go after what happened to Minato and Kushina?!" Ayako screamed at them.

Minato? Kushina? Who are they?

"Ayako-san You've misunderstood! That was Minato-san's and Kushina-san's fate!" They weakly replied.

Fate?

"Well then, may I ask Why did you let that happen? They've gone through so much pain! Even when they protected Naruto you blockheads didn't do anything at all!"Ayako's voice raised, Fury,Rage and anger clearly present in her voice.

Protected…me? Why…would they want to protect a monster like me?!

It all happened in an second!

I slammed the door opened and screamed

"Why?!"

They jumped up in surprise and their eyes widened as they saw me.

"Why!?" I repeated.

It took me a while to realize what a terrible mistake I had made.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You dumb brat!" Ayako screamed at me.

After finally coming out of the surprise state Ayako screamed at me. Pure rage and anger can be shown in her normal calm face. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now!

"U-Uh…Yo Ayako! I'm home!" I replied lamely.

S-Shit! I came inside and see a mad Ayako. Ayako isn't usually mad. In fact I rarely see her mad. Even after I accidently broke her favorite vase she just sighed and mumbled a 'its ok. mistakes happen'. Well now that I know how scary Ayako can be when she's mad I don't want to make her mad anymore.

_Except there's a chance that I may never see her again!_

Her anger finally decreased and just rolled her eyes at me for giving such a reply.

I wouldn't blame her.

The two men coughed to get our attention.

I just eyed them suspiciously.

Both of them looked kind of alike. Both of them were wearing a black two piece suit and a black hat .Both of them are also wearing black sunglasses. One of them has pale blonde hair until the shoulder. And the other has jet black shiny hair.

"Um…I'm guessing your Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"the pale blonde haired man spoke in a soft voice.

"No duh!" I heard Ayako mumble to herself.

I glared at her but said nothing. Sometimes she can be really childish.

"Yup! In flesh!" I replied to the pale blonde haired man.

I could see the black haired man staring at my head for some reason. Then I realized!

I forgot to put my cap back on!

Swiftly I put my cap back on. No wonder he must be staring.

"Don't worry Uzumaki Naruto-kun we already know it"said the pale blonde haired man who was smiling at me.

Eh? But how-

"We've known it for a long time,brat"said the black haired man who had a smug smirk plastered in his face.

That guy pisses me off. I could feel a spark of anger ignite in my heart.

"Izuka,don't be rude!"the pale blonde man warned 'Izuka'

The man called Izuka just grunted in reply. I glared at him.

Izuka felt my glare and roared

"You lookin' for a fight,chibi?!"

Chibi? That's it! My hands automatically balled up to fists. I could feel my teeth grinding in anger.

Ayako looked from the corner of her eye and looked at me.

"Alright that's enough!" Ayako said.

I sighed. This is getting nowhere. Izuka also gave up.

"So why are you people here?" I asked.

"We are here to take you to a more special high school called 'Konoha prodigies high school'" The pale blonde haired man explained.

"So what? If it's a normal high school then Ayako, why the hell are you throwing fit? Is it because expensive? If so then I'll get a part time job" I asked her.

She just sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, you can't get a part time job outside the school"the pale blonde haired man gravely said.

"Eh? Why? If its the ears then-"

"That's not it,brat!"Izuka's voice boomed.

"Naruto..."Ayako who had been silent all this time looked at me teary eyed and explained

"Once you enter that place you can't go out. Your parents died because they tried to get out!"her voice practically came out as a scream as she tried to hold in her tears of sadness.

My...parents? The fact that caught my breath was:

'You can't come out'

"N-now you can come out a-after graduating and f-fully cont-control of over your powers"the pale blonde man said.

"But why me?Ayako can come too right? Since she's my guardian!" I screamed.

"Naruto-kun, you've been chosen to come to this school because you...you are a...hybrid"

"Huh? A hybrid?"

"Yes, your mom is half human,half fox while your dad is half cat,half human which results you to be:

50% Human

25% Fox

25% Cat

That also may be the reason why you have similar traits of the animals that are representing you" the blonde haired man calmly explained.

"Hold on your saying that I'm part animal?!"

"Yes that's exactly what he's saying,brat!" Izuka butted in to our conversation.

I decided to ignore him.

"You mean...there's more people like me?" I croaked.

"Yes"the blonde man replied.

"How do hybrids form?"

"Well...our ancestors aren't entirely humans. They too are also mixed with animals. So we got our traits from our ancestors"

"So your saying in your school there are more people like me?" I excitedly asked.

"Hundreds"replied the man.

"I won't be treated like a monster anymore?!"

"Whoa whoa hold on who treats you like a monster?" Ayako irritably asked.

Guess its the moment of truth!

"Ayako, actually I haven't told you this...the people in my current school bullies me and treats me like a monster"I uncormfatabely confessed.

"What the hell?! Now your telling me?!"Ayako screamed at my face.

I mumbled a silent apology.

"Geez, Done with the soap opera?"Izuka lazily asked.

We both glared at him.

He didn't even notice it.

"Um...so are you going to take up this offer?"the pale blonde asked nervously.

"Yeah and IF you come you can't contact anyone in the outside world"Izuka warned.

I immedietly started thinking about it.

If I go to 'Konoha Prodigies High School' then I won't be shunned by the people but...I won't get to see Ayako...for sometime that is...

But if I go I won't be treated like a monster anymore!

"...''

I decided to break the silence with my answer that everyone has been dying for.

"Sorry..."

All 3 looked at me.

"Ayako...but I guess I'mm taking up their offer"

Both men had a triumphant grin plastered in their faces while Ayako had a melancholic in her face. She sighed. She turned to me. Her bangs covering her eyes.

She gave me a sad smile and said

"Don't worry,brat! I'm gonna be fine! In fact if you go I won't have to wake up early and cook breakfast for 2 and...and i won't hear anymore complaints about me smoking"Ayako said.

"Aya-"I tried to say but she cut me.

"I won't have to deal with all your problems"

"Aya-"

"Um...please be ready within tommorow we will come to pick you"the pale blonde haired squeaked.

"Better say good bye to that woman and be ready tommorow" Izuka said with a smirk and both of them left.

"Don't worry I'll be alright!"said Ayako with a really cheerful grin.

A really FAKE cheerful grin.

"Ayako I-" again she cut me off by saying

"I told you I'll be alright!"she told me.

Clearly words aren't gonna work for her.

I walked up to her and looked straight into her scarlet eyes.

"Ayako I'm really sorry"I told her and I bowed.

I don't normally apologize to people but...

"What are you saying? I'm gonna meet you again,you brat besides I'm gonna have the time of my life without you just so you kno-"

My turn to cut her.

I hugged her.

She gasped at my action. Her mask shattered. Emotion pouring out of her eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO IS FAMILY FOR ME!" she cried.

She griped my shirt really tightly ad I stroked her hair ever so gently.

"Ayako you know I have to" I tried my best to comfort her.

"But there might be a chance that you might die in that hell hole" she cried really hard.

"Just wait for me alright? I promise I'll back to see you! I promise you I won't die!"I promised her while even tears can be seen in the corner of my eyes.

She seemed to calm down and relax so I let her go.

"Alright!You better not die on me alright?" she said wiping the tears leaving stains in her pale skinned face.

At least she feels better!

"Alright I'll help you with the packing! That's the least I can do for you"she told me as she made way to my room.

"Yeah! Thanks!" I thanked her and grinned at her.

**Woo hoo finally done with this chapter ^^ Hope you enjoyed it and just to make one thing clear Naruto and Ayako don't like each k? They just love other like siblings Besides I just made up Ayako in my head :3 I know its sudden and you may have not taken a like to her but I'll try my best to make her appear in the other chapters \^0^/**

**Anyways R&R**

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO O"I heard Ayako scream my name so i ran to my room to see her holding my boxers which I wore 4 days ago.

"You pig! I can't believe I'm still alive standing in this hell that you proudly call your room!"She screamed her mouth off and threw my boxers into my face.

Ugh! Smells like rotten socks dipped in rotten eggs that had cockroaches pooped in it that was just taken out of the garbage.

Wait how did I just get the smell right?


	5. Dream or truth?

**Well I don't think I can't update chapters faster now I have my term tests coming up :'(anyways I'll try my best to update the chapters as fast as I can. Btw I'm not sure about making this a romance fanfic. Since i have no idea who to pair Naruto up with -"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
I do not own the pic**

**Normal POV**

Loud snores can be heard from a certain spiky blonde haired whose ears are freely exposed which is twitching to the loud noise.

Well Naruto's ears can pick up nearly any sound coming but when he's unconscious he's ears just merely twitch for the background sounds.

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG GGG_

The sound of the alarm clock echoed inside the room. Naruto's ears stood straight as Naruto alertly woke up as he screamed

"Don't take my ramen!".

He looked around still alert and sighed out of gladness.

'It's a dream huh? All a dream" he thought and looked up at the ceiling to see a rusted fan which was half working.

He hit the bed with a soft thud as he started thinking.

'If I DID get a chance to go to a place like that I'd go but…but Ayako…I mean I love Ayako( sibling way ) but I have to go to a place like that so I won't be alone! I have always been and always have treated like a monster because of my 'animal traits' but if I go there…to a place like that…then I'd be happy to know I'm not alone.

Although I'd miss Ayako who was with me for many years if there was a chance I'd go. Ayako…well she's more like a sister to me than a guardian even though we're not blood related and well…I don't want to admit it but…I don't want to admit it in my thoughts…but what I'm saying is…

I LOVE HER! (sibling way - -'')

I'm definitely gonna miss her cooking.

Im definitely gonna miss the smell of smoke of her cigarettes.

I'm definitely gonna miss when she wakes me up to go to school…-

WAIT WHAT?!'

Naruto sits up in the bed looks at the alarm clock sitting still.

10:56 a.m.

A second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

After taking in what's fully happening he screamed an ear piercing scream shouting a certain person's name.

"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOO OOOOOOOO"

He fumbled in removing the sheets ,finally successful he ran to the kitchen to see her sleeping in the dining table.

Normally he'd run back to his room, grab a blanket and drape it on her and go to school.

But today?

Hahahahaha

No.

Naruto grabbed the closest thing which was a loosely opened ketchup bottle and threw it at Ayako.

_SPLAT_

The ketchup bottle's lid fell on the floor with a '_CLINK'_

This woke Ayako up and looked around to see a guilty looking Naruto who was laughing nervously.

Ayako knew something was wrong but she didn't mind. She felt her hair all sticky and gooey so her hand went to scratch her head.

She felt some sticky substance so she checked her hand to see what it is.

''BBBBBLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOODD DDDDDD" just as she looked she screamed.

"NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU...YOU DECIDE TO KILL ME" she screamed at Naruto who was looking guilty.

Immidietly his guilt vanished into thin air.

He tried his best to stiffle his laugh but failed and he burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? That's just ketchup" he said between laughs.

Ayako was stading there blushing 50 shades of red as she mumbled something like 'I knew that'.

After finally calming down he decided to tell Ayako about the strange weird dream he had.

"Hey Ayako I had the most weirdest dream. It was about when I was coming from school and you and these 2 men are fighting about me going to a school called 'Konoha prodigies high school' and they said if I go there will be a lot of people like me but I'll never see you again...It seemed so real but i guess something like that could never happen right? Naruto finally finished and took a deep breath as he laughed.

"Naruto..."

"Hn?" he looked at her and could see her recovered from her embarresing situation that happened just a few seconds ago.

The mood and aura in the room totally changed.

"Those two men...actually came...and you said you want to go!" she gravely told her.

...

**Anyways like I said I won't be able to upload the chapters faster so please be patient ^^. Anyways R&R...**


	6. Farewell!

**Waaah! Im soooo sorry for not uploading chapters for a long time (_ _ )" I had exams and I was working on my Detective conan/Case closed stories TT_TT And I probably won't be able to keep on uploading chapters even though its my holidays cuz my dad said I should study for my next exams since I got low marks TTwTT Oh the pain *sad music in the background starts* Anyways enough of my drama ( -w-)/ And on with the story :3**

**NARUTO'S POV**

""Those two men...actually came...and you said you want to go!" she gravely told him.

...

"Huh?" I could hear my voice trembling.

"That's right Nar-" she was cut by the knock of the door.

Both of us looked at the door because we rarely get any guests.

Ayako after getting over the fact that people actually knocked the door, walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob.

She gently turned the doorknob with a sufficient amount of force to reveal two men standing in front.

I look closer.

Those two men looked exactly the guys in my 'dream'.

Oh wait...

Those two are the men who was in my 'dream'.

"Um...well we're here to take Naruto-kun now...so...um...is he ready?" the guy with the pale blonde hair asked me.

"Oh...and I forgot to introduce myself right? I'm Kurosuke Yakuro!" He added.

Well that clears a lot.

"Yeah...he's ready..." Ayako said changing the subject.

I looked at her to see her trying to hold back her tears by smiling.

"I don't see any bags ready" Izuka coldly stated.

I chose to ignore it.

So did the others.

"Well...I guess should go bring the bags huh?" Ayako just told and towards my room.

"Well...um...I think we should be going...right Izuka?" Kurosuke asked Izuka.

"Hn." Izuka shortly said.

"Well...um...We'll be waiting outside when your ready..."Kurosuke said.

Both of them quickly left the house.

After they left I headed towards my room.

I opened the door to see Ayako trying to carry the heavy bag.

I entered the room and stared at her.

She didn't notice me.

I walked in grabbed the cap which was sitting on the drawer next to me.

I put it on.

I walked.

I just sighed and stood in front of her.

Still didn't notice me.

I just grabbed the bag from her hand easily and put it over my shoulders.

She just stared at me with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Ayako..." I leaned, my mouth near her ear.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FLOODING THE ROOM?!" I screamed at her ear.

"Gah!" She screamed and crumpled.

She then stayed in that position for about a few seconds.

I sighed.

"Look I'll be coming back after a few years so don't cry ok?" I told her.

"Naruto..." she whispered.

I bent down to hear it more clearly because my ears are covered by my cap.

"Come closer" She told it more clearly.

I bent in more closer.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT MY EARS STILL HURT! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" She screamed and punched me in the stomach.

My stomach stinged in pain as I fell down and the bags fell down with a 'thud'.

I could hear myself growling.

"Ayako that hurt! YOU VIOLENT WOMAN!" I screamed at her.

"You started it" She childishly pointed at me with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Huh? Your blaming me now?" I shot back.

"Well it was your fault, you damn kid!" she accused me while tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Aya-" I tried to cheer her up but she cut me in the middle of the sentence.

"See? This is exactly why I won't miss you! You damn brat!" She told why choking on her own tears.

Ouch.

She seemed to notice it and started making up excuses.

"Um...I didn't mean it in that way...uh...well...*cough*thisisawkward..."She started mumbling.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up the bags and again put it over my shoulders.

She just sighed and went out of the room.

I just looked around at the room.

I'm defintely going to miss this room.

Cracks in the walls. My boxers hanging from the fan which I have no idea how it got there. Magazines and manga scattered all over my table. Weird insects flying around and sometimes they accidently go to my mouth I choke. Mice running around on the floor.

Uh...ok maybe I won't miss this room but still uh...memories?

I just tightened the grip of my bags and walked towards the door.

I,then turned left and walked towards the exit. I twisted the knob of the door and walked outside and looked around for Kurosuke-san and Izuka. I immidietly found them downstairs talking with Ayako.

**NORMAL POV **( sorry but writing in Naruto's POV is kinda hard but I'll try to write with it later ;A;)

Naruto finally got downstairs and started walking towards Ayako and the others.

"Yo! What are ya guys talking 'bout?" Naruto cheerfully asked.

"Huh? I just wanted to learn more about this 'school' before sending you to it" Ayako said emphasizing the word 'school'.

"Oh come on Ayako it'll be just fine" Naruto told her.

"Sure it will! I mean going to a school with hybrids and who just happen to be combined with animals. Animals Naruto animals!" Ayako said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and turned his head towards Izuka.

"So how are we gonna go?" Naruto asked trying to get along with Izuka.

"By walking" Kurosuke simply told.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Naruto asked shock clear in his voice.

"Didn't know that deafness is spreading around these areas" Izuka sarcastically stated.

"Thats not it! Do we have to walk all the way? Its like freaking miles away!" Naruto screamed.

Izuka just rolled his eyes.

"He was just joking dumbass! There's a private bus. We're going by that" Izuka just told trying to stop Naruto from throwing a tantrum.

Naruto just glared at Kurosuke.

"What? Can't I play a prank?" Kurosuke told.

"No" Naruto answered.

"Oh...but I'm not stop playing pranks"

Naruto just snorted.

"Anyways shouldn't we get going?" Kurosuke told ignoring Naruto.

"Uh...yeah...I guess we should..." Naruto answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kurosuke and Izuka started walking but stopped when they noticed Naruto wasn't following them.

They glanced back to see Naruto with Ayako.

"Uh...I guess this is goodbye?" Naruto told but it came as a question.

"Uh...yeah..." Ayako awkwardly answered.

"Well...take care..." Naruto told her.

"I should say that to you" Ayako told him.

"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean, violent hag?" Naruto told her.

A vein popped in Ayako's forehead.

"Violent hag? You trying to pick a fight you ramen freak?" Ayako said her voice raising with every word she told.

"Hell yeah I am!...wait...did you just call me a ramen freak?"Naruto said.

Ayako just sighed and stared the blonde boy.

"Even in on last day we're fighting huh?" Ayako asked him.

Naruto noticed and gave a dry laugh.

"Your acting as if I'm going to die...Its not our last day y'know? We just won't meet for a while" Naruto told her

"I guess your right..."Ayako agreed with him.

"Ayako...did you just say I was right?" Naruto happily asked her. His bright blue eyes shining. The background was suddenly filled with stars and flowers.

"I mean for the first time you use your brain and tell me this. Something other than food or ramen. Aw Naruto your growing up." Ayako continued.

Naruto's happiness suddenly fell after hearing this.

Ayako cheerfully laughed after seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled and then laughed along with her.

"Why are those two laughing like idiots?" Izuka asked Kurosuke.

"Dunno...maybe they finally gone mad?" Kurosuke suggested.

"Yeah I think" Izuka agreed to Kurosuke's suggestion.

"Hey chibi are you coming or what?" Izuka shouted.

"Ah yeah I'll come in a while just wait a minute" Naruto shouted back.

"Well I guess its goodbye then huh?" Ayako asked her.

"Yeah..but don't worry I'll eat my vegetables" Naruto told her after seeing her sad face.

"What the- you think I'm worried about that? I already told Izuka-san and Kurosuke-san" She proudly stated, her face beaming.

Naruto merely sweat dropped.

"Well Ayako... I'll be back after a few years! I promise you I'll definetly come back safe and sound" Naruto promised, his face looking serious and the cap adding a shadow around his eyes.

Ayako grinned.

"Idiot! You better! Otherwise I'm gonna stop cooking you ramen" Ayako told him, not bothered by the fact that Naruto is leaving.

"Eh~ That's mean~" Naruto whined.

Ayako's grin got wider if possible.

"Hey chibi! We gotta go now!" Izuka screamed.

"What the heck? Have some patience" Naruto grumbled.

"Well...Goodbye!" Naruto told her.

He turned around and started walking towards the two men covered in black.

"Yeah..."Ayako silently talked to herself.

Suddenly a picture of Naruto and Ayako arguing came to her mind.

'Why is this coming now?' Ayako sadly thought.

Another picture of Naruto gobbling a whole ramen bowl came to her mind.

'Why now?' Ayako asked her mind.

Then suddenly a picture of Naruto happily grinning pierced into her mind.

Ayako's eyes widened. Her hands clenched and her shoulders started fidgeting. Her bangs covering her eyes, her gaze left the floor and and fell on Naruto.

"HEY YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF ALRIGHT!? NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER!" Ayako screamed, tears streaming down her eyes.

Naruto, his back still facing Ayako, stopped walking. He raised his hand and gave her a thumbs up sign.

Ayako sadly smiled.

'I wonder why he couldn't face me and grin like he always does.' Ayako thought.

He couldn't.

If he faced her she'll see his crying face. His grinning face was no longer visible but covered by tears of sadness and pain. His usual bright blue eyes would no longer give a glint of happiness.

'If Ayako saw me in this pathetic state she'll defintely be more hurt' Naruto thought.

He put his hand down and started walking towards the bus where Izuka and Kurosuke are standing.

'Goodbye Naruto/Ayako' Both simultaneously thought.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Kurosuke asked, worry filled in his voice.

"Yeah...it'll be alright" Naruto whispered.

Kurosuke stared at Naruto for sometime and slightly smiled.

"Lets go!" Naruto told, his voice filled with sudden enthusiasm.

**Oh god I'm finally done :D And Im so sorry to keep you all waiting since the stupid laptop broke and my friend's b'day is coming up so I'm making a present for her ^w^ Aaaaaand...I forgot what I was gonna say :I Oh well anyways R&R :3**

**Special messages:**

**To roxxyyy: Duuuuuuude I'm sorry ;A; But I have to cut my stupid crow's nest which I call my hair. It's freaking uncomfatable (I think I spelled it wrong but Meh.) Anyways here is a little poem so that you'll continue your story without black mailing me ^^**

**Sharingan is red,  
Rasengan is blue,  
Agree with me,  
Or I'll stab you.**

**The agreeing but is 'bout agreeing to cut my hair -w-**


	7. The entrance!

**Yaaaaaay thanks for the positive reviews ^u^ I was really happy :D And I'm glad you'll are enjoying my story ^w^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"I think I-I'm gonna be siiiiiick~" Naruto moaned.

"It's only a few more minutes!" Kurosuke excitedly told him.

"Why are you so excited?" Naruto asked looking like he was about to throw up.

"Cuz we're having a new student? But a lousy student" Izuka lazily told.

A vein popped in Naruto's head.

"YOU! WHYDYA SAY THOSE STU-" Naruto shouted but stopped when the bus bumped.

Kurosuke silently sat in a corner and observed Naruto's expressions.

"_Can this kid really hold a Bijuu_?" Kurosuke thought.

"Hey! How long?" Naruto moaned his face getting greener and greener.

"A little more~" Kurosuke happily said.

"Whatever...I'm getting out of here!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped out of the seat and started walking front.

"Ah we're here!" Izuka exclaimed and hit the brake pedal.

"Waaaaaah" Naruto screamed as he lost balance and fell down.

. . .

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" An annoyed Naruto screamed.

"Huh? I just simply stopped the bus" Izuka shrugged.

"Grrrrrrr" Naruto growled.

"Naruto~ We're here" Kurosuke told.

"EH? WE ARE?" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

He quickly grabbed his luggage and got out of the bus.

"Whoa this place is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes shinning at the sight of the school. The huge gate coated in a gold paint with animals carved on it. A design on top of the gate makes it look more like a castle than a school.

Suddenly the gate opened with a loud noise. Naruto while covering his fox ears stepped back abandoning his luggage. Even Kurosuke and Izuka covered their ears because of the loud noise.

The gate then abruptly stopped.

The gate is fully opened for Naruto and others to see inside.

Naruto's eyes suddenly began to sparkle at the sight of the majestic school. The garden and the building were huge. It looked like the size of a castle. The school or the building is painted in pure white. It looked like the shape of a normal Japanese school but much bigger. A huge clock on the middle of the building. A garden covered with green grass and colorful flowers with butterflies flying around the flowers. A fountain right in the middle of the huge garden. A few squirrels running here and there playing with each other.

"I..." Naruto said with his mouth shaped like a 'O'.

"Loss of words?" Izuka smirked.

"I...am gonna love this school!" Naruto exclaimed recovering from seeing the huge school.

* * *

**Ah~ Another chapter done -w- But I'm sorry for making it so short ( ._.) In the next chapter I'll try writing about Naruto entering his new class :3 Anyways I'm sorry for making this chapter so short and please if you have any complains or advices please PM me or review it :D Thank you and please R&R**


	8. Meeting!

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update TTwTT I had a bunch of assessments and assignments and a whole bunch of classes ._. And I just want to thank the people who reviewed this fan fic and rated it :DDDD so anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter ^O^**

**P.S: Prepare to meet another one of my OC =w=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Exactly 2 days had passed for Naruto to settle in and to find a dorm. It was hard because nearly everyone had a dorm-mate but there was one person who agreed to take Naruto in.

And today was the day where Naruto would finally meet the person who agreed to take him in.

"Uh...what if he doesn't get along with me?" Naruto asked Kurosuke.

"You'll still have to get along with him" Kurosuke replied while scratching his pale blonde. His unusual purple eyes looking here and there as if he is trying to find something.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"What if he hates me?" I asked him nervously. I don't usually get nervous but the fact with living a total stranger who may not like me is kinda painful. And what if I don't get along with everyone else in the class? Maybe the whole school?! What if...what if...I get bullied and have no friends?

Kurosuke stopped looking here and there. He, then gave me a confident smile.

"Don't worry! You'll be able to make a lot of friends here! 'sides your dorm-mate is a nice guy!" He told me, confidently and yet again started looking for whatever he was searching for.

I was kinda moved by his words.

"Ah! Here we are!" He happily muttered to himself.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Here it is! Your new dorm!" He said excitedly while pointing at the door which had some figures which I couldn't understand.

"Are you sure? I can't read a thing which is written on the door..." I asked him uncertainly.

"Of course I'm sure!" He confidently told me.

I sighed.

He smiled at me and knocked the door.

.

.

"Ah! Wait a sec!" A boyish voice behind the door told us to wait.

I could feel my hands trembling.

Ugh! What if he hates me?

I lowered my cap as I stared at the door.

_CLICK_

It opened...

"Ah! You must be Uzumaki Naruto!" the boy grinned at me.

He had straight light blonde hair which fell onto his forehead. A cowlick sticking out on top of his hair and facing backwards. But some of his features were really strange. For one:

He has one eye green in color and the other eye blue in color.

Suffering from heterochromia?*

And he has horns.

Yes.

Horns.

Freaking awesome looking horns.

"Hm? Is there anything on my face?" He asked while smiling.

"No...uh...anyways yeah I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet'cha!" I introduced myself and extended my hand while grinning.

He stared at me for a while and slightly smiled at me and gave his hand.

"Yeah...Nice to meet you too! My name is Takeru Ryo**" He introduced himself.

Out of the corner of my I saw Kurosuke giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled at him and removed the handshake.

"So...I better get going! I got some work to do also!" Kurosuke told us and ran swiftly towards the left.

"What's with him?" I asked curiously from Takeru***.

"He's always like that. Don't mind it" He simply shrugged.

"A-Ah! Come in! Sorry to keep you standing!" He apologized, while waving his hands all over.

"It's okay!" I grinned at him.

He smiled at me.

"That's your bed and that's..pretty much your side..." He said while pointing to the left side of the room.

"And...that's mine" He said while pointing to the right side of the room.

"Got it!" I replied as I dumped my luggage on the floor.

I let myself drop on the bed as I stared at the room.

The whole room was painted in light green and it was very neat and clean. It was a fairly large room. Both of our beds were dark green. And the curtains covering side of the windows with a brown wooden frame, were black in color. My table was empty while Takeru's table was full of books and a few pictures on picture frames.

"Anyways, what animals have you combined with?" He curiously asked me, breaking the dense silence.

"Fox and a cat" I replied.

"Whoa! Two animals?! That's awesome! Plus, it's really rare! Wow you're lucky" He said while his eyes shone as he complimented me.

"Eh? Really?" I asked, surprised at the new fact.

"Yep!" He replied while grinning.

"How 'bout you?" I asked him.

"Bull" He simply answered while touching the ends of his sharp horns.

"Awesome!" I complimented while staring at his horns.

"Thanks" He thanked me with a smile.

"No problem" I said with a grin spreading over my face.

* * *

**Honestly speaking I was gonna make this chapter more longer but then I realized...I have to watch Anime cuz I've been missing it too much by writing fan fics ;w; So next chapter, I WILL write 'bout how Naruto's first day in his class ^w^ So please be patient ^^**

***- Heterochromia is a medical condition where one of your iris is one color and the other iris is another color.**

****- Takeru is his last name while Ryo is his first name.**

*****-Naruto chooses to call Takeru Ryo by his last name 'Takeru'. I seriously dunno why ._.**

_Preview:_

_I reach the door knob which leads me to my classroom._

_But stopped._

_What if they don't like me?_

_Ignore these stupid thoughts! _

_Ugh! _

_What if they DO like me?_

_._

_._

_._

_Nah. That can't happen._

_But nevertheless, I reached the door knob and twisted it open._

**R&R please :DDDD**_  
_


End file.
